


Even in hell there are dentists

by Mynona93



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Dentists, Established Relationship, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29657619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mynona93/pseuds/Mynona93
Summary: Valentino has to go to the dentist and is not happy about that
Relationships: Valentino/Vox (Hazbin Hotel)
Kudos: 16





	Even in hell there are dentists

**Author's Note:**

> A little thing I wrote after coming back from the dentist myself

“No! No way! You can't make me go there!” Valentino was trying unsuccessfully to hide the panic rising in his eyes. “Please, Vox. It doesn't even hurt that much.” Vox looked at him sternly. “But it does hurt. I'm only doing this to help you get better.” The TV demon gently took his boyfriend's hand. “I'm coming with you. I won't let him hurt you, Val.” He knew if there was one thing his moth was afraid of it was the dentist. But Valentino had chipped off a part of one of his molars about a week ago and had been complaining about ever since. So the TV demon had finally caved in two days ago and made his fellow Overlord an appointment at the best dentist in hell. The only problem now was getting Valentino there. The two of them were currently sitting in Vox's limousine and the media Overlord had told his boyfriend only a few moments ago where his driver was taking them. Valentino was trying to hide his face in his coat fluff, making himself smaller. “I'm scared, Vox...” he said quietly. He would have never admitted to be scared of anything, had he been with someone else. But the media Overlord already knew of his fear, having been witness to his panic attack when the pimp had to get his gold tooth. Vox gently stroked Valentino's antennae. “I know, baby. It will be over soon. I'm right here with you.” 

Getting Valentino out of the car was another problem. The moth had dug his claws into the seats. “No! Nonono! I can't! I wanna go home!” He was sobbing now, not caring if anyone could see him like this. “Shh. It's okay. I know. We can go home soon.” Vox was gently wiping away the tears while also trying to pry his boyfriend's claws out of the seat. It took him a while but he managed to get Valentino out of the car and into the dentist office. They didn't even have to sit in the waiting room, but were immediately brought into one of the treatment rooms. It seems there were some perks to being an Overlord, even if it was in such an unpleasant situation.

Vox gently held the moth's hand who was currently sitting on the dentist chair when the doctor, a brown dog demon, entered. “Hello Sirs. What seems to be the problem?” the doctor asked while putting on a fresh pair of gloves. Noting that his moth was crying to hard to speak, the TV demon answered the question for him. “He's chipped off a piece of a tooth.” The doctor nodded. “That's okay, we can fix that. It won't take long.” The doctor fixed a paper towel around Valentino's neck with a small chain so the pimp's clothes would be safe. “Please open your mouth, Mr. Valentino.” The tall Overlord shook his head. “Come on, baby. You can do that. It will be over soon. Take a deep breath.” Vox tried to reassure him. It took a while but finally the moth opened his mouth, letting the dentist take a look. “Ah, I see” the dog demon said quickly. “That's just a small piece. Nothing to worry about. I will just have to file it down a bit and put the filling in. It won't take long.” With that the doctor picked up a syringe. Valentino tensed up, squeezing his boyfriend's hand. Vox gently petted the moth's hand. “It's okay. That's just some anesthesia. It will only be a small prick to numb the place.” “I could also do it without the anesthesia but that would probably be more uncomfortable.” the dog demon said, noticing Valentino's discomfort. The pimp hastily shook his head. As the doctor placed the injection, the moth just pressed his eyes close, squeezing his boyfriend's hand harder. But his eyes flew back open again at the sound the electric file made when the dentist turned it on. The pimp's face was now an ashen gray as all color ran from it. 

The dentist was right, it didn't take long, but to Valentino it felt like hours. Every time the doctor's tools had touched his teeth he had in turn let out a small, high-pitched shriek and clawed harder at his boyfriend's hand, even going so far as to draw blood. The moth fled the building as soon as the dog demon said they were done and hid in the limousine. Vox joined him a few moments later. They started their ride back home in silence. “...are you still mad at me, Val?” Vox asked gently after a while. Valentino shook his head and scooted closer. He took Vox's injured hand. “I'm sorry I hurt you.” Vox pulled their hands closer to his face and pressed a kiss onto his boyfriend's hand. “Don't worry about that. I'm sorry you had to suffer so much. I promise I'll make it up to you at home.”


End file.
